leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Master Yi/Strategy
Champion Spotlight By David 'Phreak' Turley Champion Spotlight: Master Yi Whether you prefer to tear up the jungle or dominate a solo lane, this Champion Spotlight is full of tips and tricks to help sharpen your game. Master Yi's heavy-hitting , sustained , and reflex-driven defensive abilities make him the ultimate high-risk, high-reward champion. He excels at fast, brutal ganks as well as diving into fights to assassinate targets before withdrawing with his impressive suite of escape tools. He's also got intimidating cleanup potential thanks to the extended duration on his when he scores a kill or assist. Learn how to prove you're a true in this edition of the Champion Spotlight, featuring Master Yi tactics, masteries, and more. Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * If you're laning against ranged players, ranking up can allow you to stay in lane longer and gain levels faster than they will. * is very strong early for last hitting minions. * Try using on an enemy minion in front of an enemy champion so you are placed at a safe distance at the end of the ability. ;Playing Against * is an effective method of healing damage over time, but Master Yi is susceptible to coordinated team ganks early in the game. * If Master Yi tries to farm with , hit him a few times so he has to use to heal. * Although Master Yi cannot be slowed while using , other disables can stop him in his tracks. Tricks ;Ability Usage * ** * **Do not use your Alpha Strike instantly if you don't have to! Save it for when the enemy has used his escape abilities and/or flash, and to dodge crucial abilities, such as high-damage ultimates and Crowd Control abilities. **When tower diving, make sure you have, or will have enemy minions around, as well as friendly ones under the turret, to use your Alpha Strike and lose turret aggro. **In the jungle you can Alpha Strike after your first basic attack (or second, depending on how much Attack Speed you have) to dodge an attack from the jungle camp and avoid the Dragon knockback altogether. * **Quickly tapping Meditate and attacking immediately after can be very meaningful during early ganks, increasing your burst output. Judge between having to use it for more burst, or to tank damage, to improve your play. * **If you know you can't kill your target within the 5 second active period, use Wuju Style just before your Double Strike is coming, to maximise your true damage output. **When clearing jungle in the early game, it may be wise to not activate this ability too quickly, as during the lengthy cooldown you'll lose even the bonus AD, essentially slowing your clear further. A good rule of thumb is to estimate, and use Wuju Style when the camp is on about 70% (50% for Red/Blue and Scuttlecrab), so you won't lose out on any damage. * **The passive part often goes unnoticed, but always remember the 70% CD cut. It can save you after a risky engage by enabling another Meditate, Alpha Strike, or Re-enable your Wuju Style to keep on the offense. Meanwhile, do keep an eye on your mana pool as well. ;Mastery Usage *Fervor of Battle stacks up very quickly, resulting in huge power increase for Yi. ;Item Usage * ;Countering * It is recommended to use point-click or otherwise easy to land hard crowd control, since Yi is able to dodge skillshots by using . Knockups are preferred, because Master Yi is unable to counter them with tenacity or . * Unlike other auto-attack reliant champions, attack speed slows are generally inefficient against Master Yi because he becomes completely immune to them when under the effects of (it makes him immune to every sort of slow, including movement AND attack speed slows). They can be efficient if is on cooldown, however. * Master Yi is a difficult champion to outduel. Between his ability to outplay enemies with , reduce incoming damage with , deal true damage with , and the bonus attack speed and immunity to slows gained by , Master Yi is a force to be reckoned with in 1x1 situations. Avoid dueling him if possible. ** On other hand, Master Yi generally fares poorly in teamfights, especially when building full damage, because he is squishy and vulnerable to hard CC. de:Master Yi/Strategie ru:Master Yi/Strategy References Category:Champion strategies Category:Master Yi